


In The Dark

by taeminleaf



Category: Jongtae, SHINee, hyunmin - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SHINee - Freeform, jongtae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9310244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeminleaf/pseuds/taeminleaf
Summary: Taemin deems his personal fear "irrational" and Jonghyun comforts him. Crossposted on Asian Fanifics





	

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this came from, how I had the motivation and inspiration to write this? NO IDEA
> 
> BTW this fic was based on a prompt I read off of otpprompts on tumblr, you should check them out, I already have a few JongTae drafts because of their prompts (as if I wasn't already drowning in JongTae drafts though, lmao). For any of you who write, they could be really useful so yeah :)
> 
> Prompt:
> 
> "Person A and B are at home together and there is a powercut"  
> Also since this is sort of Christmas related, I guess this is the first x-mas fic, at least for now (idk how many I'll be able to write but oh well)
> 
> Again, just me indulging, nothing else *--* (p.s I listened to Tchaikovsky - Swan Lake Suite while writing this)

“Hyungg, where are the flashlights?” Taemin whines as he runs around the kitchen, checking each cabinet for either flashlights or candles. He pouts harder each time he opens a door, seeing nothing for him to make light with, tears threaten to spill from his twinkly eyes.

“I- crap, I don’t think we have any, I’m sorry Tae” Jonghyun shouts from their bedroom, also searching for anything that might emit a light. “Damn power outages always happening around Christmas, too much snow I bet” Jonghyun says to himself.

Taemin sighs, he leans back against the counter before sliding himself on the floor, knees near his chin and arms wrapped around him so tight in hopes that they’ll protect him, but they don’t do much. A small whimper escapes his red lips and then another and then he’s full out crying, unable to stop his childish waterworks from puddling his face. He hides his head in his knees, hoping that will drain out the sound of his sobs so his boyfriend won’t hear him.

“Hey Tae I think I found a few candles, no need to worry” Jonghyun says proudly as he marches out of their bedroom. For a moment he’s confused, yes Minho and Kibum went to Jinki’s house for some late-night Christmas celebrating, he knew where they were, but where was his dear Taemin?

“Tae, where are you?” Jonghyun calls out calmly in the darkness of their dorm. He pauses to listen, and Taemin’s faint crying is almost missed by him. Jonghyun walks around looking for Taemin, trying to follow the sound; when he reaches the kitchen, his heart is a ball of mush.

“Tae? Taemin, baby what happened?” Jonghyun coos and he kneels down to meet Taemin’s sobbing form. Taemin says nothing, but continues shaking with his head down, unable to face Jonghyun after exposing his child-like fear to none other than his lover. Jonghyun- at a loss of words, takes Taemin in his warm arms, hoping that will send a message to the other.

“Baby you can talk to me, I’ll listen. Tell me baby, what happened that’s got you so scared?” Jonghyun whispers to the mass of Taemin’s raven-black hair, breathing in his floral scent as he does so.

“The, I-I’m sc..ared..” Taemin manages to sputter out before he goes back to huffing under Jonghyun’s embrace. Jonghyun holds Taemin closer, smoothing his hands over Taemin’s curled up body as he does so.

“Why are you scared, hmm Tae? Is, is it the dark, Taemin?” Jonghyun questions curiously and Taemin’s sobs grow a bit louder for a moment.

“Oh ok, shhh sweetie, everything’s gonna be okay, I’m here, I’ve got you, I’m not going anywhere baby” Jonghyun coos quietly and Taemin’s aggressive shaking calms after a few minutes of Jonghyun continuously cradling him. Taemin lifts his head, his pudgy red face comes into sight and Jonghyun smiles. Taemin blinks a few times and then licks his tear-moistened lips.

“See? You’re okay, I’m right here” Jonghyun repeats. A small grin forms itself on Taemin’s face and Jonghyun can’t help but pull him into a short but sweet kiss right there on the tiled floor of their kitchen. Taemin whines, clutching at Jonghyun’s arms for support as he momentarily presses himself against him. They separate with a squishy sound and Taemin leans against Jonghyun’s chest for a moment before Jonghyun is standing up, pulling Taemin with him. They stand and Jonghyun pulls Taemin closer to him by the waist.

“You feeling better?” Jonghyun asks once they are at eye level and Taemin wants to nod yes, but part of him still feels disheartened.

“What..?” Jonghyun asks when he realizes Taemin still has unresolved feelings.

"It’s just..it’s so stupid, why can’t I learn to grown up?” Taemin questions as he fastens his hands tightly around Jonghyun’s arms, facing his own fluffy socks.

“Taemin” Jonghyun starts, releasing his hands from Taemin’s waist to cup his cheeks, making Taemin blush in the process. “Everyone is afraid of something, it’s not something you should feel bad about, and definitely not ashamed about, it makes you you” Jonghyun finishes, staring into Taemin’s red, puffy eyes. Taemin gulps, still a bit unconvinced; Jonghyun sighs.

“Look at Kibum, he hates heights, but you don’t seem him crying about it, he’s comfortable with it, and you should be too”

“But don’t you feel...like you’re dating a child? Aren’t you embarrassed by me?" Taemin responds, his glassy eyes finally meeting the older's and Jonghyun has to suppress the urge to kiss such a beautiful boy with beautiful crystal eyes.

“I could never be embarrassed by you, if anything it’s the opposite. Baby, I’m so proud of you for all that you are, never forget how important you are to me, I love you”

“I love you too, hyung” Taemin shyly admits and after that all Jonghyun can do is close the distance between their lips, matching the shape of his lips to Taemin’s in a quiet but fervent kiss, a kiss that has Taemin almost moaning into Jonghyun’s mouth and he’s fighting his moans back too. Jonghyun pulls back, admiring the trail of saliva that connects their mouth together as they release their mouths from one another.

“I don’t know if you heard but, I did find some candles” Jonghyun says quietly.

“Really?” Taemin says, the happiness in his voice already returning. 

“Yeah, come on, we’ll light them and then curl up in bed under the covers, how’s that sound?” 

“Mmm so nice” 

After bringing the candles into the kitchen, they light the few of them up with the stove and then slowly walk back to their room. Jonghyun places them on their bedside so they’re easy to blow out once they are both too sleepy to get up.

“Change baby” Jonghyun insists as he pulls off his day clothes, leaving on only a white t-shirt and his boxers on him. He gets into Taemin’s bed first, sliding over to the side nearest to the candles because he knows Taemin is sure to fall asleep first. Taemin slips out of his jeans and shirt and changes into an outfit similar to Jonghyun’s, only this time long-sleeved. He hops into bed, smiling when he slips his bare legs under his thick covers. He slides his way next to Jonghyun and curls up in front of him.

“Ugh” Taemin groans.

“What?”

“I wanna be spooned but I also want to face you” Taemin whines as he plays with Jonghyun’s fingers in his hand.

“Well you can’t do both so-”

“Yes I can” Taemin insists, flipping himself over so his body is facing Jonghyun’s. He slides closer, intertwining his legs with the older’s.

“I- I guess that works?” Jonghyun laughs.

Taemin pinches his cheek. “As long as I’m touching you, everything works” He nuzzles closer to his chest, sneaking one last kiss before he shuts his eyes.

“Well, I should just blow them out now, because this is way too comfortable” Jonghyun whispers as he stretches backwards to blow out the couple of candles, admiring the way the smoke swirls into the midnight air before him. 

“Sleep well” Jonghyun finally whispers, pressing a soft, lingering kiss to Taemin’s forehead.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, comment or something idk <3


End file.
